Such a hand-held power tool having a transmission, which is designed like a planetary gear, and a torque clutch, which has a torque limiting coupling associated with the transmission and the torque level of which is settable within predefined limits via an associated torque setting sleeve, is described in German Application No. DE 10 2009 046 663. The torque clutch has a limiting transfer element, to which a predefined spring force is axially applied by a spring element in the direction of latch members, and with which the torque limiting coupling is associated. The latch members are designed to be spherical and the limiting transfer element is applied to them toward an annulus gear of the planetary gear.
The related art has the disadvantage that the spherical latch members only produce a point contact with the annulus gear of the planetary gear, so that a plurality of such latch members is necessary to form a robust torque clutch. This results in increased wear on the annulus gear during clutch operation of the torque clutch.